starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Liberation of Korhal
|fgcolor= |name= |prev=The Kel-Morian Combine |conc= |next=True Colors |image=TheLiberationOfKorhal SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Korhal |result= *Korhal liberated from UED; returned to control of Dominion *Arcturus Mengsk becomes Emperor of the Dominion again *UED primary Koprulu staging point destroyed |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= UED Expeditionary Fleet |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate |commanders2= |forces1= Zerg Swarm |forces2= UED Planetary Garrison UED Slave Broods |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Destroy all enemy bases |optgoal= |heroes= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The Liberation of Korhal is the fourth zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background Following the UED Expeditionary Fleet's siege of Augustgrad, capital of Korhal and the Terran Dominion, the Terran Dominion's power was broken. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk escaped the planet, and the UED took possession of Korhal, using it as their primary staging grounds in the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall. (in English). 1998. After the raid on Moria led by Fenix, Sarah Kerrigan's hive clusters were stronger than ever, and she led an attack on Korhal to free it from the UED and turn it back over to Mengsk. While Jim Raynor and Fenix led the combined protoss and terran forces of Raynor's Raiders against the UED's outlying fortifications, Kerrigan landed her swarm at Augustgrad to strike at the UED primary base. At Augustgrad, Kerrigan found the UED troops reinforced with an enslaved brood they were controlling. Her own loyal zerg wiped out terran and zerg alike, and sent the UED in retreat from Korhal. Mengsk took back control of the planet and sent General Edmund Duke to Augustgrad to reestablish his operations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal. (in English). 1998. With the UED's loss of Korhal, only Char remained as their last standing ground in the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors. (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player begins with a large base; four hatcheries, possibly infested command centers from the last mission (up to five), and 10,000 minerals. The player should immediately mutate an extractor and more hatcheries, and begin mining gas and mutating the buildings they need. 10,000 minerals will go a long way to establishing the player's base and letting them mutate drones to maintain their minerals. A resource node guarded by some bunkers exists to the north, and a swarm of s can liberate it and allow the player to expand early; the player should do so as they're spoiled for minerals, but will need a steady supply of vespene gas to grow and upgrade their army quickly. If the player secured any infested command centers last mission, they can create s. Infested terrans move decently fast and deal 500 splash damage, but are easily shot down harmlessly if they meet heavy defense. Infested terrans are quite effective at busting down static defenses and destroying enemy s. The blue terrans will employ s, firebats, medics, and small numbers of goliaths and s, while the enemy zerg use zerglings, s, and lurkers, and keep mutalisks and guardians around their base. They will also send defilers to plague the player's forces. The white terrans will employ wraiths and s, along with some ground forces. The entire middle column of the map is a massive field of bunkers, missile turrets, and sunken colonies, and protect two blue bases that span the map behind them. A large group of zerglings and hydralisks can wipe out the blue terrans; ultralisks to tank fire and/or infested terrans to soften up the static defenses, are helpful for this. The player must also bring overlords with their speed upgrade, as the zerg have lurkers in the area. With the blue terrans eliminated, the player can seize several resource nodes in their territory and continue to grow and upgrade their army. To the north-east are the orange zerg, and south of them are the white terrans. The white terrans have a strong air force, so the player should bring plenty of hydralisks and consider bringing defilers to use dark swarm. When all enemy structures are destroyed, the mission is won. Notes *If the player selects this mission from the menu, they always start with no infested command centers, no matter how many they had in the previous mission, even on their initial playthrough. *There are technically six versions of this map in the game data; one for each infested command center the player may control, zero through five, labelled 4a through 4f. The previous mission loads the appropriate specific version of this mission depending on how many infested command centers the player controls at the time of their victory. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions